Deviot
Deviot is the third and final general of Scorpius (and later Trakeena), but also a betrayer. He was responsible for Scorpius' death and had tried to kill Trakeena. A coward always seeking power for himself, Deviot allies with whoever can protect him. He was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Background Deviot was a treacherous robotic alien who sought the power of Scorpius' cocoon which had previously been created for Trakeena who had since fled. As a gift to show his loyalty, Deviot brought in three Galactabeasts that he had transformed into war Zords and used them to attack Terra Venture. The Galaxy Rangers would restore these Galactabeasts to the side of good, but it would be only the beginning of Deviot's treachery as he continued to serve Scorpius while biding his time for a takeover. Deviot later arranged for Scorpius to be destroyed by telling him that the Rangers had his daughter captive. As anticipated, Scorpius was mortally wounded by the Rangers and was about to give Deviot the cocoon when Trakeena returned to see her father one last time. In his dying breath, Scorpius would instead leave everything in his galactic empire to Trakeena, infuriating Deviot to no end. Now serving Trakeena and with the cocoon locked up in storage (as she felt she didn't need it), Deviot secretly arranged for assassination attempts on her while feigning loyalty. His duplicitous nature caused him to clash with Villamax, who proved to be his complete moral opposite in that he stayed loyal to Trakeena and honored any agreements he made. In his battles, Deviot also developed a strong hatred toward Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and would often attack her first during battle. When Loyax was called upon by Villamax, Deviot used a control device to force him to fight after he started to falter and made him grow giant. The Galaxy Megazord was able to free Loyax from Deviot's control and he turned on Deviot. However, before Loyax could destroy Deviot, the injuries he took battling the Rangers proved too much for him and he was destroyed, allowing Deviot to flee. Eventually, Deviot abandoned Trakeena and boarded Terra Venture to steal the legendary Galaxy Book. Deviot battled the Guardian of the Galaxy Book who was at first too much for him, but the Guardian was dying from Terra Venture's atmosphere and collapsed, allowing Deviot to kill him with his laser gauntlets. Deviot then recited the Keonta Spell, pulling Terra Venture into the Lost Galaxy. The spell mutated Deviot into a horrible monster who was too strong for the Rangers, deflecting even their Lights of Orion Power-Up Mode attack. With the help of crystals given to Kai by the Guardian, the Rangers upgraded their Quasar Launchers and blasted Deviot, but he grew instead. Deviot was too much for the Galaxy Megazord, but the Zenith Carrierzord, the Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord joined the fight. After the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords weakened him with an energy tornado attack, Kai hit him with a strike from the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Deviot was apparently destroyed, but actually survived and reverted back into his regular size, but still in his mutated form. He later reappeared after the Rangers defeated Rocketron. Deviot drained the monster of his life energy, destroying him but restoring Deviot back to his usual form. After regaining his strength and his old form, Deviot joined forces with Captain Mutiny. Deviot attempted to aid Captain Mutiny by strengthening Grunchor, but was interrupted by the Rangers and defeated by Maya. Before she could destroy him, Leo stopped her as they needed Deviot to find out how to destroy Grunchor. Deviot reluctantly told them Grunchor's weakness was fire before fleeing. Deviot later captured Leo and Damon when they returned to Mutiny's planet to spy on him but on Barbarax's suggestion, waited until Mutiny returned at sunset to execute them. However, the rest of the Rangers arrived and Deviot and Mutiny fled, leaving behind Rojomon to deal with them. Upon escaping the Lost Galaxy with Captain Mutiny and his crew, Captain Mutiny's Castle was destroyed by Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger killing everybody on board. In "''Journey's End'' part 1" it is revealed that Deviot has survived. He returned to the Scorpion Stinger claiming that he had been taken prisoner by Captain Mutiny. However, Trakeena had since been informed of Deviot's true nature and ordered Villamax to destroy him. As a final gambit, he attempted to enter the cocoon, but Villamax's resistance forced him to grab Trakeena and drag her into the cocoon with him. However, this destroys Deviot as his body is absorbed into Trakeena's. Though she gains some of his physical traits, such as his laser-gauntlets and his echoed voice, Trakeena's sanity is completely destroyed due to her fusion with Deviot's mind. His physical influence is later purged from Trakeena's body when she enters the cocoon again and fully transforms, however she still appears to have some of his personality traits. Anything that was left of Deviot was destroyed when the Omega Megazord destroyed Trakeena in Trakeena's Revenge. Personality Deviot shared many characteristics with Darkonda: both were treacherous and deceptive, out for their own gain, but Darkonda cared for no one else while Deviot was willing to share power with Captain Mutiny. Though boastful and proud, Deviot was quick to show cowardice when he found himself on the losing end of a fight. Notes * The name "Deviot" is derived from the word 'devious'. * Deviot would go on to be reused in at least two Power Rangers seasons after Lost Galaxy: ** Kired of the Mut-Orgs from Power Rangers: Wild Force has the head, body, and left hand of the Keonta Spell-enhanced Deviot costume with horns added onto the costume. ** "Parsnippity," an alien criminal seen in Power Rangers: SPD, has a head that looks exactly the same as Deviot's which was combined with the body of Boribaru from Mirai Sentai Timeranger (unused in Power Rangers Time Force) and the boots of Tankenstein. * Deviot has a rivalry with the Yellow Ranger (just like in the Gingaman footage when you see Ginga Yellow battle with him). * Part of Deviot's costume was used for the SPD character Parsnippity * Deviot's familiar reference to the Psycho Rangers as "old friends" has led some to believe he is a prior acquaintance of theirs though they show no signs of recognizing him. It is not known how he got the data cards containing them in the first place, since Astronema had them the last time they were seen in In Space. * It is also questionable on how Deviot survived from the explosion on Captain Mutiny's ship after Trakeena destroyed it with him on it. * Deviot is the only villain in Lost Galaxy who served as a member of both of the major villain groups. Appearances See Also Category:PR Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category:PR Generals Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Captain Mutiny, Deviot and Hexuba's Army Category:Scorpius and Trakeena's Army